Journey to the Past
by dramaqueen214
Summary: Update on 3/15! Lizzie gets a huge career opportunity when she is assigned to interview hotshot director David Gordon. But the two have not seen or heard from each other since Graduation. Can they bring back a friendship that was lost so many years ago?
1. The Assignment of a Lifetime

A/N: Ok, another new story popped into my twisted little head, and I take em when I get em! So, here is my new story. Its set in the future. Gordo has become a hotshot director, and he is set to return to Hillridge to get inspiration for his newest film. Lizzie now writes for Cosmopolitan Magazine, and she has received an interesting assignment. That's all I'm saying, you'll have to read to find out! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
Untitled  
Chapter 1: The Assignment of a Lifetime  
"Mr. Gordon! Mr. Gordon! Over here!" Millions of flashes went off, as David Gordon stepped out of the limo that had brought him to the premiere of his latest film.  
  
He waved as the hundreds of reporters swarmed around him, blocking his way into the theater.  
  
"Mr. Gordon, how does is feel to be compared to such Hollywood greats as Steven Spielberg?" a reporter asked, shoving her tape recorder into his face.  
  
"Who?" he joked, flashing his smile. "No, I'm just kidding! It's great to be in the company of old Stevie boy." He laughed.  
  
"Mr. Gordon, do you have any plans for your next project?" another one asked, paper and pencil poised to write down an answer.  
  
"I'll be returning to my hometown for a few weeks, to get some new ideas." He explained.  
  
"You will?" asked his very nervous assistant, who apparently hadn't been informed of this decision.  
  
"Yes." He declared. "Good old Hillridge, haven't been back in a while, should be interesting!" he laughed yet again, and so did the reporters.  
  
"Mr. Gordon, anything to the rumor that you are dating actress Katherine Sanders?" yet another reporter questioned.  
  
"No, not at the moment. But if you see her, have her people call my people!" he gave yet another fake smile and a horrible laugh. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to premiere my latest masterpiece!"  
  
The entourage reached the theater and disappeared inside.  
  
Then, the tape stopped.  
  
"McGuire, did you see that?" asked the tall brunette.  
  
"Yep, I saw it alright." 28-year-old Elizabeth McGuire rolled her eyes at the sight of her ex best friend.  
  
"Good." The woman remarked. She tossed a newspaper on Lizzie's desk.  
  
Lizzie read the headline out loud. "Dynamic Director David Gordon to Return to Hometown" Lizzie scanned the first paragraph, which explained that he would be going home for the first time in 10 years. She sighed. "He's going back to Hillridge. So what?"  
  
"So what?" Echoed the woman. "McGuire, this is huge! The guy hasn't been back to his middle of nowhere hometown in a decade, and I have one of the 5,000 other residents right here in my office."  
  
"What are you getting at?" Lizzie asked, nervously.  
  
"McGuire, this is our next big story. An interview with the David Gordon." The woman replied. "The assignment of a lifetime! And I'm giving it to you."  
  
"Me?" Lizzie asked in disbelief. "Why me?"  
  
"You grew up in the same town." The woman reasoned. "I mean, you must have seen the kid around when you were younger."  
  
"You could say that." Lizzie replied.  
  
"Perfect! You'll go back to Hillville."  
  
"Hillridge." Lizzie corrected.  
  
"Right, Hillridge, and you'll follow him around, interview his old friends, teachers, family, whatever." She continued. "Get the dish on his newest project, write the article, be back here in a week, and we will have the story that beats every other magazine in publication! David Gordon is IT right now. We run a story on him, and we've got the number one magazine in the country. And I'm offering you a piece of the action. What do you say?"  
  
"I say thanks, but no thanks." Lizzie remarked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't do this story!" Lizzie exclaimed. "I have not spoken to Gordo since high school! We went our separate ways, and I have no desire to bring that friendship back into existence. "  
  
"Gordo?" she asked, surprised. "So you knew him? And there's unresolved tension. I like it. We can work that angle."  
  
"No!" Lizzie screamed.  
  
"McGuire, I don't know if I'm making this clear. This is not an option. I am assigning you this piece."  
  
"Well then, consider this my two weeks notice." Lizzie replied.  
  
"You can't quit!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"C'mon! This is your big chance!"  
  
"Not interested." Lizzie replied.  
  
"Ok, fine." The woman decided. "I'll give it to Clark."  
  
"Give it to Clark." Lizzie told her.  
  
"And Clark will get the promotion." The woman remarked, starting to leave Lizzie's office.  
  
"Promotion?" Lizzie asked, interested. "You never mentioned a promotion."  
  
She walked back in. "McGuire, you nail this story, and they'll make you editor."  
  
"Editor?" Lizzie asked incredulously. "They'll make me editor?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Lizzie thought for a moment. She guessed a week in Hillridge was worth it if she would make editor. "You got yourself a story." She decided.  
  
"Great. You're on the next flight to Lakeridge."  
  
"Hillridge." Lizzie corrected.  
  
"Right."  
TBC!  
  
Tell me what you thought! 


	2. The Phone Call

A/N: Okay, I got a good amount of reviews, so I'm going to continue updating! Yay! If you really hate it, let me know and I'll stop. But for now, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a darn thing.  
Journey to the Past  
Chapter 2:  
Lizzie grabbed her briefcase and left her office after what had been one of the longest days of her life. In a matter of 6 hours, she had been assigned to go back home, where she hadn't been in 3 years, and interview Gordo, who she hadn't spoken to in 10 years. At 5:00 am the next morning, she would embark on the hardest trip of her life.  
  
After grabbing her coat, and leaving instructions for the next week with the secretary, Lizzie headed for her Manhattan apartment, a mere 6 blocks from her office. On the way, she decided she needed to talk to someone, so she reached into her Kate Spade bag and dialed a number on her cell phone.  
  
After a few rings a female voice answered. "Good afternoon, Salon Sanchez, how may I help you?"  
  
"Hi Annabelle." Lizzie greeted. "Can I talk to Miranda?"  
  
"Sure." Returned the young receptionist. "Just a minute."  
  
Lizzie waited while Annabelle brought the phone to Miranda, who was presumably with one of her customers. Miranda had decided to use her talent for hairstyling, and so after apprenticing at a few New York salons, she had finally been able to open her own shop, which was doing quite well. "It's Elizabeth." Annabelle announced, as she handed the phone to Miranda.  
  
"Hey girl!" Miranda called cheerfully. "I was going to call you as soon as I got home! I haven't heard from you in 3 days! That's like a record or something. What's up?"  
  
"I've been really busy." Lizzie explained.  
  
"I know how you feel!" Miranda replied. "We've been swamped. Oh! Did you manage to catch that lovely piece about a certain movie premiere on Entertainment Tonight? I thought I was going to throw up! I mean honestly, Kate Sanders, and Gordo!?! That's just plain wrong!"  
  
"Actually, that's the reason I was calling." Lizzie remarked.  
  
"Why?" Miranda asked, worriedly. "Don't tell me that rumor is true!"  
  
"Not that I know of." Lizzie replied.  
  
"Oh good." Miranda said, relieved. "I was getting some seriously horrible mental images." Lizzie could practically see her shuddering. "So, what about it then?"  
  
"Are you sitting down?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"No. I'm cutting someone's hair." Miranda remarked.  
  
"Well, I don't think having scissors in your hand is such a good idea." Lizzie told her.  
  
"Ok." Miranda replied. "You've officially got my attention. Spill."  
  
"Yours truly is leaving tomorrow for Hillridge." Lizzie announced.  
  
"You're going back?" Miranda asked in disbelief.  
  
"It gets better." Lizzie replied. "I have to interview our Mr. Gordon for the magazine."  
  
Dead silence, followed by "Oh. My. God."  
  
"I know." Lizzie remarked.  
  
"Lizzie, I'm speechless."  
  
Lizzie laughed. Never in her life had Miranda Sanchez been speechless.  
  
"Ok, maybe not speechless. But still, you're actually going to talk, to, to...him?" Miranda asked, still shocked.  
  
"Miranda, believe me, I had very little say in the matter." Lizzie explained. "You don't exactly get to pick what your editor assigns you."  
  
"I would have thought you would quit over having to face David Gordon after all these years." Miranda remarked.  
  
"I tried." Lizzie admitted. "But they're going to make me an editor!"  
  
"Is it really worth your sanity?" Miranda asked. "I mean, after all we've been through, and everything he said?"  
  
"I know." Lizzie agreed. "But I've thought it through, and I'm going to keep it completely professional."  
  
"Uh huh." Miranda remarked.  
  
"Seriously." Lizzie pleaded. "We're both mature adults. We can put our feelings aside for a few days, in the interest of journalism."  
  
"Right." Miranda said. Lizzie could see her rolling her eyes through the phone.  
  
"What happened in the past is in the past." Lizzie declared. "I'm going to fly out there, get my interview, and show him who's boss."  
  
"Right Lizzie. You show him." Miranda replied.  
  
"I can do it." Lizzie declared. "I'm not afraid."  
  
"You want me to come with you?" Miranda asked, seeing, well hearing, through Lizzie's façade.  
  
"Would you mind?" Lizzie asked sheepishly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, at 5:00 AM the following morning, Lizzie was stepping onto the plane, ready to meet whatever lay ahead of her. And knowing that if things went completely wrong, Miranda would be flying out in 3 days.  
  
TBC!!  
Review! 


	3. The Assignment from Hell

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Still recovering from the chaos of the past week, but back nonetheless. My show went wonderfully! I was very excited. I was all set to update last weekend, but my computer decided to have a melt down instead. But, it's all fixed now, so I can get back to updating all my fan fics! I decided to do this one first, but keep your eyes open for a few more updates in the next few days! Enjoy and review!  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own it.  
Journey to the Past  
Chapter 3: The Assignment from Hell  
Lizzie fidgeted in the waiting area of the office. She had been sitting there for over an hour. Her 9:00 am meeting, the one she had rushed straight from the airport for had come and gone. It was now 10:30, but to Lizzie's jetlagged body, it was lunchtime, and she was starving. She hadn't eaten anything since before her flight, and she hadn't even had time to stop by her parent's house and let them know she was home. She walked up to the receptionist desk to inquire about what was holding things up.  
  
The secretary looked up at her. "Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. I've been here for an hour. I was supposed to meet with Mr. Gordon at 9:00." Lizzie explained. "Is he even here?"  
  
"Of course he is." The secretary replied. "I'll just let him know you're waiting."  
  
"Finally." Lizzie said under her breath, as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Mr. Gordon." Called the secretary over the intercom. "There is someone here to see you."  
  
"There is?" a voice asked back.  
  
"Yes, she said she had a 9:00 meeting with you."  
  
"I don't remember scheduling a meeting." He remarked.  
  
"Well, I have it written down right here." She glanced at the calendar. "You're the journalist right?" she asked Lizzie.  
  
"Yes, that's me." Lizzie replied, growing more irritated by the moment.  
  
"Its for an interview." The secretary explained.  
  
"Another interview." He lamented. "Who is it this time?"  
  
The secretary looked at Lizzie for an answer. "I'm Elizabeth McGuire, from Cosmopolitan."  
  
"It's a Ms. McGuire, from Cosmopolitan. Should I send her in?"  
  
"McGuire, McGuire, why does that name sound so familiar?" He asked over the intercom. "The only McGuire I ever knew was..."  
  
In a fit of sheer annoyance, Lizzie grabbed the intercom and shouted "Gordo, if you do not let me in that office for this stupid meeting I swear I'll.."  
  
Gordo burst through the door adjacent to the waiting area. "Lizzie?" he exclaimed, dumbfounded.  
  
Lizzie put the intercom down and winced a little, realizing that her little fit was making her seem about 5 years old. "Hello."  
  
Gordo gave a weird look. "You're a journalist?"  
  
"Yep." She replied.  
  
He thought about it for a minute. "Hey wait! You're E.B. McGuire!"  
  
"Um yes." Lizzie remarked. "E.B. you know, Elizabeth Brooke." Had he lost a few brain cells since becoming famous?  
  
"You did that piece on Kate Sanders, you made her seem like an absolute ditz!" He scolded her.  
  
"Uh, newsflash Gordo, she is an absolute ditz!" Lizzie remarked.  
  
"No she is not!" he yelled. "I cannot have you write this article! You'll just twist everything I say around and make me seem like a pompous jerk!"  
  
'I won't have to do a lot of twisting.' Lizzie thought to herself.  
  
"Look Gordo, I don't really want to write this either, but I'm a journalist, and this is the assignment I have to do. I was hoping we could be professional adults and..."  
  
"Adults!" he exclaimed. "You cannot possibly behave as an adult! You're too immature!"  
  
"Me?" Lizzie asked, in disbelief. "I'm not the one who completely left my best friends after graduation. You..."  
  
"I don't want to go there." He remarked blatantly. "And I don't want to see you. Get out of here."  
  
"Gordo, I have to do this interview." Lizzie replied.  
  
"Get someone else." He commanded.  
  
"I can't!" she exclaimed. "I have to do this, so I can get a promotion." She admitted.  
  
He looked up. "What's in it for me?"  
  
She gave him a Look. "Publicity. Possibly even a bigger crowd of blonde boob jobs following you around everywhere you go." She remarked, sarcastically.  
  
He looked at her and thought for a minute. "10:00 tomorrow." "Fine." She replied. "Digital Bean."  
  
"Fine." He replied.  
  
"Fine." She remarked, always trying to get the last word.  
  
"Fine." He said again, knowing this game.  
  
"Ugh!" she sighed, heading furiously for the door.  
  
This was going to be hell!  
TBC!!!  
  
Review! 


End file.
